


I know your secrets

by Tenebriiz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Betrayal, Crying, Drama & Romance, Emotions, F/M, Love Poems, Men Crying, Murder, Post-Betrayal
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebriiz/pseuds/Tenebriiz
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wraith | Renee Blasey/Revenant
Kudos: 5





	I know your secrets

##  _ Caught in the middle of your web... _

Widziałem cię tam tego wieczoru. 

Stałaś razem z nim. Twoje ubrania były brudne od świeżej krwi.

Widziałem cię tam tego wieczoru.

Uśmiechałaś się do niego. Twoja broń tkwiła jeszcze w umierającym ciele ofiary.

Widziałem cię tam tego wieczoru.

Pozwoliłaś mu się objąć. Twoje policzki płonęły rumieńcem, gdy oparł brodę o twoje ramię.

##  _Now your hands are red_...

Staliście tak kilka minut, może godzin. 

Teraz już nie wiem. Czas w tym momencie się nie liczył.

Śmiałaś się z tej zbrodni, może z tego co mówił.

Teraz już nie wiem. Śmiech w tym momencie mnie przerażał.

Jeździł swoimi dłońmi po twoich biodrach, może też niżej.

Teraz już nie wiem. Nie chciałem na to patrzeć.

##  _Every word you said feels hollow_...

Mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz.

Te słowa wydają się puste, gdy czerwienisz się na jego widok.

Mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz.

Te słowa wydają się puste, gdy jego dłonie wsuwają się pod twoje ubranie.

Mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz.

Te słowa wydają się puste, gdy oddajesz się jego dotykowi.

##  _All of the promises you've made_...

Obiecałaś mi wierność.

To już nieważne. Jesteś wierna mordercy.

Obiecałaś mi szczerość.

To już nieważne. Wyrażasz szczerość zbrodniami.

Obiecałaś mi wieczność.

To już nieważne. Trwasz w wiecznej nienawiści.

##  _Are dead and washed away_...

W co mam od teraz wierzyć?

Chciałaś mi pokazać szczęście. Zamiast tego pokazałaś mi cierpienie.

W co mam od teraz wierzyć?

Chciałaś mi pomóc. Zamiast tego mnie dobiłaś.

W co mam teraz wierzyć?

Chciałaś spędzić ze mną życie. Zamiast tego spędzasz je u boku mordercy.

##  _ Your smoke and mirrors won't change what I know... _

Odsuwasz jego ręce.

Oboje wiemy, że to kłamstwo. Zawsze lubiłaś się stawiać.

Odchylasz swoją głowę.

Oboje wiemy, że to manipulacja. Zawsze lubiłaś dać złudną nadzieję.

Opierasz się o niego.

Oboje wiemy, że to pragnienie. Zawsze lubiłaś oddać się w całości.

##  _ I know your secrets... _

Przymykasz oczy.

Bawisz się uczuciem, które ci daje. Tylko to się liczy.

Przymykasz oczy.

Zgryzasz wargę, gdy jego palce rozcinają twoją skórę. Tylko to się liczy.

Przymykasz oczy.

Uśmiechasz się, gdy krew spływa wzdłuż twojej ręki. Tylko to się liczy.

##  _ I know your lies... _

Szepcze ci coś do ucha.

Mówiłaś, że tego nie lubisz. Kłamałaś o głosach.

Wsuwa palce pod twoje spodnie.

Mówiłaś, że to budzi złe wspomnienia. Kłamałaś o przeszłości.

Agresywnym ruchem obraca cię w swoją stronę.

Mówiłaś, że tego nie chcesz. Kłamałaś o strachu.

##  _I see the darkness_...

Otaczają was martwe ciała.

Nie zwracasz na to uwagi. On ci na to nie pozwala.

Otaczają was martwe ciała.

Nie boisz się konsekwencji. On ci na to nie pozwala.

Otaczają was martwe ciała.

Nie starasz się ukryć pożądania. On ci na to nie pozwala.

##  _Living inside_...

Patrzysz mu prosto w oczy.

Bawi się tobą. Odkrywa przed tobą zapomnianą przeszłość.

Obejmujesz go wokół szyi.

Czerpie z tego przyjemność. Odkrywa przed tobą wasze podobieństwa.

Przylegasz do jego torsu.

Wie, że ma nad tobą kontrolę. Odkrywa przed tobą twoją prawdziwą stronę.

##  _ There's no where to run to... _

Już nie chcę na to patrzeć.

Oddajesz mu się tak, jak nie oddawałaś się mi.

Już nie chcę na to patrzeć.

Pokazujesz mu to, czego nie pokazywałaś mi.

Już nie chcę na to patrzeć.

Oddajesz mu to, czego nigdy nie oddałaś mi.

##  _ No where to hide... _

Łzy spływają po moich policzkach.

Patrzę co z tobą robi, ku twojemu zadowoleniu.

Serce pęka wewnątrz mnie.

Słyszę twój głos, choć mnie tam nie ma.

Pistolet znajduje się w mojej dłoni.

Czuję tę nienawiść, o której zawsze wspominałaś.

##  _ Cause I know your secrets... _

##  _ I know your lies. _


End file.
